1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue tool of the type used by emergency units, and more particularly, this invention relates to a rescue tool adapted to percussively actuate various types of tool bits and which may be selectively locked to provide a rigid pry bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency units frequently encounter situations where barriers prevent their access to areas or persons, or where heavy objects must be shifted, or where some shape must be distorted. A common example is the necessity to gain access to a person or persons trapped in an automobile after a collision. Frequently, a variety of tools may have to be used to cut, punch or pry to achieve the required result. Those tools which are not hand-operated often require sources of power or auxiliary prime movers, which may be difficult to obtain at the scene of an emergency. Also, some types of tools may not be safely employed in some circumstances. For example, a cutting torch or cutting wheel, which may spark, when used at a vehicular collision site where gasoline is abundant may result in explosive combustion.
To meet the special requirements of emergency work, manually actuated specialized rescue tools have been developed. Each of these is, to a degree, a multi-functional tool which can be used to replace several single-function ordinary tools. The pick-pointed ax which has found nearly universal acceptance among firemen is an example of such a tool. Since it may be used to cut, punch and pry, the pick-pointed ax can in some circumstances render the separate use of an ax, punch and maul, and a crowbar unnecessary. However, the pick-pointed ax is not well suited for heavy work or cutting metal, and it obviously requires a skilled user with sufficient room to maneuver.
A more specialized tool is the forcible entry "Kelly Tool". This tool is designed to obtain entry through an ordinary door locked by usual means. For example, it has a protrusion particularly adapted to remove lock hasps. The "Kelly Tool", however, is not well suited for uses other than that particular use for which it was designed.
A more versatile type of rescue tool is illustrated by the "Ram Bar", which is manufactured by Partner Industries of America, Inc., the assignee of this application. The "Ram Bar" has an extended, relatively massive tool bit upon which an annular, relatively light hammer is impacted. It is a comparatively light, compact tool which may be used for cutting, punching and prying. While the "Ram Bar" has many desirable features, it is limited in its ability to generate high impact force at the working surface of a tool bit. Therefore, there is a need for a relatively light-weight, manually-actuated rescue tool that can provide high impact forces.